


Eye Contact

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Steve has an epiphany.





	Eye Contact

Steve knew he could never tell Bucky, but that one day on a brisk, sunny Brooklyn afternoon, he looked at his friend over his chocolate malt and felt a lump form in his throat; his life changed forever.


End file.
